Jeans
by sufinprincess
Summary: Sweden comforts Finland about his recent weight gain.


It's on a morning when he wakes up at 5 am still drowsy and he clumsily stumbles around trying to find a pair of jeans. He's supposed to go have a meeting with America (although because America himself was allowed to plan this meeting, it would be much more casual than most) and that means he has a plane to catch. His bag is already packed in the corner of the room and all Finland needs to do now is get dressed without waking Sweden. It should be pretty simple.

But then, as Finland tries to button his jeans, he finds that they don't fit.

Finland pauses. This can't be happening. These fit not that long ago. He tries again, this time zipping them up first. Still, the pants refuse to fit around him correctly.

He takes a quiet, shaky breath and looks around. Okay. He'll just have to find something else to wear. Resigned, he begins his search. This sucked. It just really fucking sucked. Finland knew he had gained a little weight recently. He had only a few months ago begun a relationship with his long-term admirer and long-time friend. Finland always had a tendency to put on a few when he was happy. Plus, Sweden had come to visit more than usual and he was happy to bring desserts for his cute little boyfriend. Finland was happy to eat those desserts, even though he knew pigging out like that would cause a scenario like this.

Finland sighs. He puts a hand on his tummy and squeezes. Ugh, it's all pudgy. Damn, he knew better. Why did he do that? When he thinks about it, Finland realizes that it wasn't _entirely_ his fault. He had tried to refuse eating so much, especially after that one night when Sweden had squished his belly and made a few teasing remarks. But Sweden always managed to convince him to have a little more. ("C'mon, Fin, ya like this. Ya don' need t'worry 'bout yer weight. Yer cute no matter what.")

He frowns. Sweden said so then, but really, Finland had gained a bit. What if he … ? No, when they'd fucked last night, he seemed perfectly fine. But what if he hadn't noticed? What would he say when he did? Or what if he did notice and was now trying to think of a way to break-up with Finland?

Finland leans against his dresser and crosses his arms. He doesn't want that. He wants Sweden. He knows it's not fair. He had him for a long time and did nothing, but now—well, now, Finland wants him. He tries to prepare himself for it. It would be better to be prepared. Besides, Sweden deserves better than some chubby goofball like him.

"Wha'sa matter, Fin?"

Finland looks up and sees that Sweden is blearily looking at him. Without his glasses on, Sweden can't really see, but Finland has to wonder if he can tell that he's a little wider around the stomach than he had been a few months ago.

He forces a smile. "Oh, nothing. Just got a little distracted. I'm looking for a pair of jeans."

Sweden raises an eyebrow. He couldn't make out everything, but he could tell that Finland's legs weren't naturally blue and as such there had to be something on them. "Ya already have a pair on."

Finland splutters. "O-oh! Well, I don't want to wear these." He turns away solemnly and begins to look through his drawers. At this point, Sweden knows something is wrong. He crawls out and comes behind Finland, wrapping his arms around his waist. He leans his head against Finland's shoulder and can't help but sigh happily. He's longed for this for so long and now he has it.

Finland mistakes the sigh as disappointment.

"… I can lose weight," he says quietly.

Sweden hums confusedly. Finland's face flushes in embarrassment.

"I can lose weight," he repeats. "I know I've gained some and my pants don't fit anymore and I'm sorry because I'm probably kind of unattractive right now and—" He stops at a look from Sweden. Oh, God, why is he glaring? Was he mad? Finland really hadn't meant to.

"Yer fine the way ya are," Sweden says firmly.

Finland falters.

Sweden continues, "If ya wanna lose weight, that's fine, but yer good now and ya were good before and ya'll always be good."

"… Doesn't mean you think I'm attractive," Finland mutters, not entirely convinced.

Sweden maneuvers around so he can kiss Finland on the mouth. He moves his hands across his boyfriend's back and almost smiles into the kiss me when he feels Finland's lips twitch involuntarily. "I think yer attractive," Sweden enunciates. "Yer always attractive ta me. With yer cute face and yer pretty eyes and yer freckles.

"Yer cute when yer thin. Yer so little, but so strong. Perfect, really.

"And yer cute like this. Yer cuddly and cozy and—" Sweden's voice dips down. "—it makes yer butt all nice and soft."

Finland stares at him for a moment. "God dammit, you stupid fucker."

Sweden is startled.

Finland glares. "Now I have a boner and I have to be at the airport soon."


End file.
